


i’ve fallen for you, no point in denying

by sseundalkhom



Series: The Garland [23]
Category: Newkidd (Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentioned Go Hojung, Mentioned Lee Hyunggeun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: i'm not good at summary for this story. seriously it's about senior ji hansol and junior lee junyoung.





	i’ve fallen for you, no point in denying

**Author's Note:**

> the title is taken by feeldog/jun's part at blackheart. hehe i miss junsol so i made this one-shot, hope you'll like it and please leave some comments, thank you

The loud cheering from class 3-3 was heard till the end of the corridor. It was break time but the sudden loud cheering caught people to rush their feet crawling up the 3-3 room. They were fascinated by the look of a junior from class 1-2 standing upright in front of the senior of class 3-3 and the junior was giving a toothy grin at them.

“Senior Ji,” the other student cheered, “answer Jun, please.”

It was a cheer from the other student of class 1-2 which turned out to be Jun’s close friend. The famous Kang Yoochan who almost the senior hired for the inner circle of student council; the upcoming presidential candidate was cheering his classmate.

“Hansol, prepare yourself. That child is as persistent as you, okay more persistent than you are,” one of his classmates butted in.

The senior seemed unbothered by the spreading statement around him. “No, I don’t want to be with you,” he stated firmly, diverted his eyes to get back to his chair and finished the bento he brought from home.

“Why?” The junior asked.

“I already have a girlfriend.”

The junior snorted. “The Japanese exchange student? That Nakamoto Yumi?”

“Her name is Nakamoto Yumi, not ‘that Nakamoto Yumi’, kid.”

The junior nodded, came closer then leaning to the side of his senior. “Still, I figure out that she is no longer your girlfriend,” the crowd gasped in shock, they had never heard that side of the story, “so I have a chance.”

The senior lifted his gaze and met the younger’s eyes. He was stupefied as soon as he noticed their gap was too close. He could notice the grey eyes of the junior taking a turn to enchant him.

“You don’t.”

The junior smiled, turning a sly smile then said. “I don’t like a rejection from you, Ji Hansol.” He gave a quick kiss afterwards, not letting the senior’s brain did some work to proceed with what was happening right now. Later the loud cheering began filling the silence as if they were finally satisfied with the scene.

As the junior backed away, he spotted a reddish cheek of his senior. He was proud of himself. He thought to do more next time since it was a rare thing he treasured.

“I walk you home later,” he bid before leaving the room of 3-3, which following the group of other juniors as well. Meanwhile, the rest of 3-3’s student circled the soulless president.

“Hansol-ah,” one of them called.

“Who let him enter this sacred place?” He asked in a dark whisper. Everyone backed a step away.

“Hojung and Hyunggeun…” the classmates answered in unison. Hansol instantly rose up from his seat.

One of them butted in, stopped him to walk out of the room. “It’s too late. They were bribed with a lie detector. I saw it this morning.”

At this rate, he could not believe his close friends, the ones who took his secret well, now spilt it all because of a mere lie detector. From the exactly popular junior Lee Junyoung. He should not take it easy since he knew Hojung taking an eye for the particular junior which was one of the closest friends with that kid. Kang Yoochan. He should have been prepared for this upcoming disaster. He sighed and got back to his seat, knocking his head loud to his table. He was screwed up. And those two were nowhere to be seen, probably ran away from Hansol’s wrath.

 

* * *

 

 

He sighed as he walked down the stairs. He could not confront his own stupid friends and now they were gone _again_ , not willing to taste a little bit of his rage. Hansol thought perhaps he needed to find a replacement for the friend space in his life, replaced Hyunggeun and Hojung’s space.

When he was in deep thought, he was surprised by the sudden back-hug from the familiar person he wanted to avoid. He knew it from his scent. It was one of the strongest ones which made him limp.

“I will walk you home as I’ve promised earlier,” the junior said near his ear. Hansol could feel the warmth radiating his skin right now, he would be embarrassed his own self again if he turned so red.

“I can walk alone,” he snapped.

“No without my permission.”

Hansol knitted his brow, taking the junior’s hand off him then turned around to look at him. Right into his grey eyes, Hansol stared deep. “You’re not my friend, lover, parent, so do not order me around. Besides,” he eyed him from head to toe, “be polite to your senior, Lee Junyoung.”

The junior ruffled his senior’s hair. “You’re so cute, I’m almost wrong if recognise you as one of my fellow friends, instead of being my senior and the president of the student council.”

“Lee Junyoung,” he called, tensely.

The junior hummed, happily instead of being scared out of nothing. “Yes, babe?”

Hansol gasped in a forbearing sigh. “You’re really something, uh?”

The junior nodded excitedly, felt so content when his crush- _slash_ -boyfriend complimented.

“I’m your senior, remember?”

“Of course,” he quickly replied, “but I have one privilege since I’m your boyfriend.” He crossed his arms, looking so proud of being senior’s boyfriend.

Hansol cocked a brow cockily. “Since when?”

“Since today, it’s our first day indeed.”

The senior rolled his eyes, taking a step ahead. Soon later, he was pulled by the younger, running after him and leaving the school with a loud voice echoing behind them.

“Lee Junyoung, you bastard!!” Hansol noticed whose voice that was, it exactly belonged to a friend of the young man who grabbed his hand right now. He noticed also the snicker slipped out from the younger. Perhaps, he made a problem towards his friend. He might drag the other person. Could it be his own friend?

They were running, running and running. Passing every alley, they stopped right at the end of the street. Both of them were panting, but the younger looked so satisfied.

“What is it?”

The junior turned his head, looking right at the senior deeply. “What do you mean?”

“You.”

Junyoung looked askance at him.

“Are you getting me because of a game? Did you have a bet with your friend?”

He shook his head, noticing where the older aimed this conversation. He snorted later. Hansol pulled a face, feeling so bad because of the kid’s action. He already knew some people in his school would be so like this, all the girls who confessed to him, either based on a bet or true intention, he turned down their feeling in once. Then all the boys who took a chance of his rejection towards the girls, some of them were having a bet (he knew it a moment later after they had confessed), some of them had a big respect towards him and made a jump conclusion of having a crush at him. But a young man before him might be one of them, had a true intention based on respect which turning into a crush, or either a pure bet on something he did not care at all.

Hansol thought this kid probably made a move because of his friend. He played a game.

“Don’t I look sincere?”

The senior burst a mocking snicker. “Well, no—I doubt you have a pure crush. You and others are the same.”

“Even that Yume?”

He shook his head. His heart went soft, aching at the same time when his ear caught the name. “Nope, it’s just _different._ She is something that I no longer able to have. Something I put in my past.”

“Then I’m different too,” he bragged out.

Hansol sighed. He should’ve prepared for the upcoming response. “Which aspect?”

“All of them. I’m living in the same country, the same town as you, breathing the same air, under the same sky, speaking your language, am I?”

“Listen,” he set his eyes staring deep into the younger’s eyes as he was speaking, “I have no time with your game. I’m in my 3rd year. And I’m not playing your game or whatever you call it.”

“How if I am not denying? How if I say I’ve fallen for you since the first day you welcome all the first year students?”

“Lee Junyoung, I won’t believe whatever you have said to me.”

The junior chuckled. “Of course, you won’t. But I don’t expect my beloved senior to believe me so fast, just watch me then I will prove that I’m also different, better than the Yume girl.”

He ruffled Hansol’s hair again, smiling widely as he caught a blush whenever he landed his hand upon the older. He was content to see the latter.

“You should know, I like you _a lot_. More than you will imagine,” he added, moving his hand to reach out Hansol and intertwine their fingers together. He accompanied him home afterwards.

 

* * *

 

The moment he stepped into the school in the other day, he found a familiar male from yesterday leaning against the wall and fiddling around. The corner of his lips instantly curled upward and his feet went heading to the male.

“Jun,” he called. 

The younger turned to one side, smiling innocently and hugging the older. “I’m waiting for you.” 

“I didn’t ask you.” 

He chuckled. “You don’t have to ask, I already know. I miss you, senior Ji,” he broke away then rested his hand against the older’s back as they went straight inside the school. 

“You’ve met me yesterday.” 

“Not last night,” the junior retorted. 

At this rate, Hansol sighed, feeling regret somehow. He shouldn’t have approached the younger in the morning if the case was like this and he would not get a second to go far from him unless the ring started ringing across the school. Junyoung really kept the senior close to himself. Even when he caught his two stupid friends who were easily swayed because of a mere lie detector and he wanted to chase them, Junyoung pulled him back to stay with him, close enough as if there was no exit as soon as he became Junyoung’s boyfriend, one-sidedly. He still felt awkward to be close to the younger despite the look he gave to Hansol was sincere, no harmful intention he found in his look whenever the young boy set his eyes upon him. He still felt uneasy. 

“Easy, take it slow to melt yourself in me,” the simple words he heard from the younger whenever he took a step closer, snaking a hand around him. A second later he would see a smile plastered over Junyoung’s face as if he was happy to have the senior in his hold. The word lingered whenever he saw the smile of Lee Junyoung, the rebellious junior who easily taking a claim of him when he was stuck on the broken relationship from the past. 

Perhaps he should give it a try, letting himself diving into a chance of new relationship he never found before. 

An attempt to make a new chapter of his high school love story with a bold person like Lee Junyoung. 

He was smiling in silence while he was staring at the junior and he wasn’t aware that Junyoung noticed his gaze upon him. 

“Do you like the view?” He surprised him. 

Hansol kept that smile, taking his head to give a gentle pat on Junyoung’s head. “Not really,” he said. 

The junior pouted, following after with Hansol. Then he stole a kiss from the senior’s lips. 

Hansol snorted. He should get used to his behaviour soon or later. 


End file.
